Remember Me (Dance Mom's Tomboy Sequel)
by mnmdancin12
Summary: Myah and the ALDC Team is back, and better than ever. But, Candy Apples is new to Myah; since Cathy hadn't been going after ALDC until Myah was gone. But Myah is now focused on beating that wicked witch, as Abby calls her. But, will her feelings for Nate get in the way or maybe even the moms?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'M BACK MY MINIONS.**

**Miss me ;) lol, I wasn't gone for too long. Well, this is the sequel to 'Dance Mom's Tomboy'! Just a quick update on the ages: Brooke, Nate, Brandon, and Myah (15 years old), Chloe and Paige (12 years old), Maddie, Nia, and Kendall (11 years old), Mackenzie (9 years old).**

**AND, I may add a couple of character later for CADC (Candy Apples). I hope this sequel will be even better than the first story! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, but I DO own Myah and Nate.**

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 1: 2 Years Later

Myah's POV

"MYAH CLAIRE BROOKSTEIN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME." My…lovely…mother yelled as boxes were all packed up around the house, except for in the living room.

"I'M COMING I CAN'T WALK VERY FAST WITH ALL OF THESE FREAKING BOXES IN THE WAY." I screamed back as I hopped over a few that were scattered around the hallway.

Two years ago, I lived in Pittsburgh as I danced competitively with the Abby Lee Dance Company. Now, we were moving back. I know, I know; we moved because of my dad, let me explain!

My father called us from a police station, as he and Miles got arrested for assaulting someone in public (being the idiots they are), so they were either in rehab or something…who knows. I'm just happy we're going back to Pittsburgh.

Nate and I had texted for the first couple of months, but then things got busy with school and dance, and we haven't talked ever since. I've talked to Brooke a couple of times, but not too much.

I just hope Abby will let me back on the team…I mean, I didn't go because I wanted to. My mom wouldn't let me stay there! So it's not my fault, I know it's not. Well, I-

"MYAH, DON'T MAKE ME CALL FOR YOU AGAIN." My mother's voice screamed as I noticed I was still standing in the hallway.

I guess I stopped walking when I started to get lost in my thoughts…like always.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, it was just kind of an introduction before we REALLY start ;) So, what do you think? I'm so excited!**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heyyyy guys! Here's the next chapter of 'Remember Me' :D**

**Here's a new character! Hahaha!**

**Name: Elise Harrison**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Dark brown wavy hair, icy blue eyes, fair skin (portrayed by Ryan Newman)**

**Personality: Really girly and kind of sassy sometimes, but is a pretty good dancer, so Abby keeps her on the team. She replaced Myah and whenever she hears even Myah's name, she gets angry because she hates Myah for some reason…**

**Relationship: Only likes Nate because Myah liked him before and is waiting for her to come back and start up a fight/rivalry between the two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms but I DO own Myah and Nate (:**

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 2: I'm Back

Brooke's POV

Well, we were finally back again at the Dance Studio for our first practice for the competition team.

I looked at all of us, to see if there was anybody else new…

I was just hoping that Myah would come back, but she hasn't. We haven't talked for awhile, and I was pretty depressed. I hadn't seen her for 2 years and Nate hasn't been the same, either.

He hasn't been dancing as well as he had before, because he now dances with a girl that came to the team the season after Myah left. She was a real brat, and her name is Elise. She pretends to like Nate to try and make Myah angry if she ever comes back.

And if she does, Elise is gonna get her ass kicked. Believe me on that.

Anyways, we were all standing and Abby walked in, a bit too happy for my liking…something was going on…definitely.

"Hello girls. We're doing pyramid based on last Season's Nationals; congratulations to Maddie, and Nate and Elise's duet. Let's start…" Abby took off the papers and I noticed there was one more than there should have been.

When she got to the second to last person, it was Maddie.

There was one more left…and when she pulled it off, I couldn't believe it.

It was a picture of Myah and she looked older…

What the heck-

"And Myah is on the top because, she is back!" Abby called as Myah walked in shyly as I gasped and was the first person to run to her.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" I yelled as Myah laughed, saying, "Yeah, we moved back finally."

"Um, why is she on the top? She hasn't been here for 2 years!" Elise yelled in anger as Abby said, "She's been training with the Joffery Ballet School in New York, getting better, while over the break you didn't take any classes, now did you?"

Elise practically had steam coming out of her ears (as well as her mother), and I noticed that Myah's mom wasn't here.

But I didn't care; I mean, she was back! My partner in crime was back!

Nate was still in shock as he hadn't moved an inch. Literally, he was still standing there, with his mouth open while all of the other girls (except Elise) was hugging Myah.

* * *

**AN: So, what cha think? What do you think about Elise? ;) Until next time…**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wanted to write another chapter, so here ya go…**

**Sorry if it's a bit short…haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms but I DO own Nate, Myah, and Elise.**

***Outfits/Songs that were featured will be on my profile! Look back at them for the next chapter because this chapter is probably going to be short and will only introduce the two solos -_- **

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 3

Myah's POV

Ok, I was in the lobby now the next day of being on the team again (Abby told me she was happy I was back, but the mothers weren't…I'm guessing this year was going to have tons of drama), and Elise came up to me.

I knew her, and it made me angry that she had decided to move to Pittsburgh. She was one of the girls that use to bully me when I was in Florida. She was one of the reasons why I moved to Pittsburgh 2 years ago in the first place, but I'm still happy I had moved. I wouldn't have met all of the girls and Nate if I hadn't.

"Why are you even here, Myah. You shouldn't be here." Elise snapped at me as I rolled my gray-blue eyes, sassing back, "I only was gone for 2 years. I have been here before, and you hadn't before I left. You should still be in Florida."

"And you should still be in New York you brat." Elise grunted as she looked as if she was going to slap me, but a smile came across her face as she retorted, "Well, while you were gone, I got pretty close and comfy with your little boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? He absolutely HATES girls like you." I stated, hoping that what she was saying was all lies.

'_After all this time, I still like Nate? Man do I never move on…_' I thought as Elise laughed at me as she exclaimed, "Don't seem so sure of yourself, Brookstein."

"You know what, HARRISON, we'll see who's the better dancer. I'm here to stay, and you won't chase me away. You got that?" I finally snapped as anger seeped through my words and she stepped back in shock.

"This isn't over, Myah. I have a solo this weekend, and you have a solo this weekend. Same category. So, whoever wins gets to stay." Elise smirked as she walked away, over to her mother as I rolled my eyes, saying, "Oh, it's on."

We were at the competition now, in our dressing room, and getting ready. I was totally excited because Elise and I were going up against each other.

Our solos were first and I had a solo as well as Elise, and ours were pretty different. Mine was a contemporary/acro routine that was to the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan, and it had a bit of a moral to it. It's mostly about a girl that has been bullied and now she's trying to find her 'safe place' or something…

All in all, it was a really cool routine and I think I can get the audience to understand what story I'm telling.

Elise's solo, on the other hand, was a jazz routine that was 'Gimme That' by Ciara (personally, was I song that I liked and I liked the routine) and she did a hell of a lot of butt shaking, so I don't really know if the judges will like her dancing like a total stripper.

Anyways, our outfits were cool, as well. Mine was a peach (kind of) and silver colored two piece that was a matching half top and skirt, my hair was down and curled, I had silver eyeshadow on as well as fake eyelashes (I hated these, but we had to wear them…) and my lyrical shoes.

Elise's costume was a black and pink leotard, fishnet tights, tan jazz shoes, fake eyelashes, and sparkly eyeshadow. Her hair was up in a bun with no other accessories in it, which made it look a teeny bit dull, but it was Abby's decision to not have her wear anything in her hair.

Right now, we were still in the dressing room getting ready.

Abby started to speak, as she said, "Now, Elise and Myah had made a deal at the beginning of the week to see that whoever wins 1st Place for their solo or whoever beats the other, gets to stay at the Abby Lee Dance Studio, and whoever loses is off the team. I agree with this because I like competitions."

My mom wasn't at this competition and didn't even know that Elise and her mother (my mother is enemies with Elise's mother, just so you know) are here, so I was kind of hoping that Elise will leave…

I hope.

"Well, good luck to Elise and Myah! May the best dancer win." Abby smirked as I gulped, getting a bit nervous but I looked at Elise and smirked as well.

'_You can do this._' I thought, wishing Nate was here to cheer me on and help me win, but he was back in Pittsburg while we were at the competition in Nebraska.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter and will be reviewing and such now since this chapter was (kind of…I think…I don't know, lol) long and we're on the 3****rd**** Chapter ^.^**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter right away (: I hope you like it! And when the routines come up, look back at my profile for the songs/outfits that I put up LAST chapter ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DM but I do own Elise, Nate, and Myah. Also, I don't own ANY song lyrics featured in this chapter!**

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 4

Myah's POV

Well, my solo was up first and I was itching to perform, hoping that I've improved since I'd last seen Abby…

"And performing next is Myah from Abby Lee Dance Company to 'Angel'." The announcer said as I put on that smile that I always do and I walked on stage.

The music then was on, and I started to dance; just like the old days (lol, it was only 2 years but whatever).

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance," I did a leap that had my back in attitude and then once I landed I put my legs in front of me so I could slide through my middle splits.

"For a break that would make it ok." I did a toe-rise and then did a side aerial.

"There's always some reason, to feel not good enough," I slid down (with no hands) into my left leg splits and then brought my legs to the front of me (again), but I did a backward roll. I then did a chin-stand for the next part that said, "And it's hard at the end of the day."

"I need some distraction, oh a beautiful release," once I stood up again, I did a back walkover and then an illusion.

"Memories seep through my veins." I did a double turn in retire and then did a glissade.

"I may be empty, oh and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight…" I did the hand-stand walk across the stage, and then did that thing that Brooke (and me, sometimes) did where we put our head in between our feet and looked at the crowd, making the applause come on.

I got out of that, and I got ready for my turn sequence.

"In the arms of the angel, far away from here," I did 5 fouettes in a row, then a double, then did another 5 fouettes as I did an illusion right out of it, making me a teeny bit dizzy.

"From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear." I did a front aerial and then 2 front handspring step-outs.

"You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie," I did 2 pique turns and then a double pique turn, then did a chasse into a tilt jump.

"You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here…" I finally did my needle and once the lyrics were over, I got out of my needle by rolling on the ground and into my ending pose, signaling the crowd to applaud as I got up and walked off the stage.

Since mine and Elise's solos were back to back, hers was up next as the announcer said, "And now, here is Elise from Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Gimme That'."

The crowd clapped as Elise walked on with that stage smile on her face, as if saying that she was innocent when in reality…she was a real brat.

The music started as right away, she did a russian and then a tilt jump, and once she landed on the ground she did her left leg splits for the part that said, "I've been gone for too long, think it's time I bring it back."

"I've been gone for too long, think it's time I take it back, back," she did a switch leap and landed standing up, so she did a double turn.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried…I mean, the crowd seemed to like her routine and mine seemed really REALLY sad…would she win and would I be sent home? I don't know, but I'm really hoping that wouldn't be the case…

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that she was already done and she walked past me, saying, "Come on, loser, we've gotta get back to Abby."

Rolling my eyes, I followed her as we had to now get ready for our group number that was cool, but the moms didn't really seem to like it as they thought it was too 'inappropriate', but we were just portraying a movie.

And that movie, was Burlesque, which stared Christina Aguilera.

* * *

**AN: I hope that this chapter wasn't that bad…and the next chapter will probably be the group number and the awards, maybe even a little bit more who knows ;) **

**Oh, and for my jazz, we're doing the exact same song I have in mind for the group number for this 'competition', and I love it, though it is kinda about strippers though…right?**

**Lol, whatever**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, here's the next chapter! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, but I do own Elise, Myah, and Nate.**

***Outfit(s)/Song(s) on my profile***

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 5

Myah's POV

I was so excited; why wouldn't I be, I'm dancing with my team again!

Our song was, in fact, 'Show Me How You Burlesque' by Christina Aguilera, and our outfits were gorgeous. Our outfits were a sparkly costume that was connected to shorts and a tutu-type-thing that was connected to (only) the back, a choker, gloves, a top hat (hopefully none of us would drop our hat), fishnet tights, black jazz shoes, and our hair down and curled. Our make-up was just simple fake-eyelashes.

We were waiting backstage, ready to go on, when we were called up by the announcer saying, "And next up is the Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Burlesque'!"

I felt my heartbeat speed up as we got on-stage and got into our beginning poses (which was just a long, straight line that went from the left side of the stage to the right side).

"Underneath the city lights," Maddie did a couple of turns and then hit a random pose, while the rest of us did a random pose, too.

"There is a world, few know about," Maddie, Brooke, and I all did a front aerial while the rest of the girls did an illusion, still in their line.

"Where rules don't apply, no…" Maddie, Brooke, Elise, Chloe, and I all did a side aerial while the girls still in the line did another pose.

"And you can't keep a good girl down." Now, we were all in our second formation as we slid down with no hands to our left leg splits.

For the couple of next beats we did a couple of things to fill in and once Christina started to sing again, we were all standing up again.

"She come through the club, looking for a good time, gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime," we all did a triple turn and then did an illusion and then right after that a side aerial, then we walked to the back of the stage to hit a pose.

"Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine, up on the table she'll be dancing all night." we did 4 pique turns and now we were (again) facing the front. Right after that, we all did a leap with our back leg in attitude, and landed it standing up.

"Babydoll just come to life, under the spotlight, under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line…" we did a quick pose and then since Maddie was in the of this formation, we all pointed to her as she did a quick turn sequence, and then we did a side leap all together.

"We say, hey…here come the ladies bout to give a little show. Hey…here go the boys you gotta show a little more." We did our turn sequence here, as we did 5 fouettes to a triple turn, then did another 5 fouettes to another triple turn, but then we did a leap right out of it.

It skipped to a part more towards the end because the next part had a bad word in it (I know this, because I've listened to the whole song AND Abby told us to watch the movie before we came).

"Ok girls, let's show em how it's done, it ain't over till we say, and we've only just begun…" we all did our own thing (all I know is that I did a needle and Brooke did her spider thing that she did on the ground) for the first part, then after 'let's show em how it's done' we all came together to lift Kenzie up as she kicked her legs one at a time towards the audience, and then we all did another illusion.

"Lemme hear you say, yeah…say yeah…say yeah…say yeah…" we did a couple of different tricks, but towards the end we all did a really cool turn sequence, and then the song skipped to the exact end sentence.

"Show me how you burlesque!" we all did the death drop and that was our ending pose as the crowd roared, and we got off the stage.

Brooke hugged me as she whispered to me, "I missed dancing with you, boo…"

I laughed a bit at the nickname she called me and I told her, "I missed dancing with you too."

* * *

Now, it was awards time…I was so nervous, considering that if I didn't win for my solo, I'm not going to dance on this team ever again…

"First up, we're going to announce Jr. Soloists…" the announcer said as they started at 10th place and went up, some girls not getting placed at all.

And once they got to 3rd place and neither of our names were called, my heart was practically beating out of my chest…

"3rd Place is… 'Gimme That' performed by Elise from the Abby Lee Dance Company!" the announcer called out as Elise stood up, putting a fake smile on her face as gave me a quick look that could kill, and I could see that her mother was furious…

I didn't get called for 2nd Place, so when 1st Place came up I was really nervous…because I could have not been placed for all I kno-

"And 1st Place is… 'Angel' performed by Myah from the Abby Lee Dance Company!" I smiled huge as I stood up, standing in the line as they handed me my trophy.

I felt like I was on top of the world again…and I was happy I was going to stay at the ALDC.

Later, when they got to the Small Group category, you know what we got?

FIRST PLACE BABY.

We were all so excited (I think Elise was faking it, though…) and we got our 1st Place trophy and before we knew it, we were in the dressing room again.

It got quiet as Elise's mom decided to open her mouth, and it was a good thing my mother wasn't here because if she was, she would have slapped Elise's mom.

"I still think that Myah should leave because Elise and I were here first. Elise is a part of this team, not Myah!" her mother yelled as her face turned red and Abby rolled her eyes, stating, "Myah is still more of a teammate than Elise is. And they had a deal, whoever lost has to go. So…goodbye!"

Abby smiled as Elise and her mother stormed out of there, leaving me speechless as Abby hugged me, saying, "I'm happy your back…that Elise was kind of a brat."

I blushed as I just hugged Abby back and the other girls came to make it a group hug and I knew…this was my team.

* * *

**AN: OH MAH GOSH IS IT JUST ME OR WAS THIS PERFECT.**

**Haha, not to seem conceded or anything…**

**Anywhos, the outfit(s)/song(s) are on my profile! I hope you liked this chapter!**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter…I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms!**

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 6

Third Person POV

"So, what do you think, Vivi? Who should we choose…remember, we can only pick- at most- 8 dancers to match up to Abby's Team." Cathy questioned her daughter as Vivi was a bit bored, but her mom promised she would take the young girl to her favorite restaurant, so it was ok.

"I like Acacia; she's pretty and is really flexible." Vivi stated as her nodded as she answered, "Yes, and she is Maddie's age. What about Jasmine? She's Mackenzie's age, right?"

Vivi nodded as the girls (and a couple of boys) that they chose came in as Cathy announced that they had made it.

"Acacia; you are a gorgeous girl and are wonderful with any acro tricks. You are wonderful at gymnastics and turns, and that is why you were chosen." Cathy told the young blonde-haired, blue eyed 11 year old as she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Lily; you were chosen because of your wonderful technique. You are one of the most technical dancers I have ever met and have the most beautiful arches." The 12 year old girl smiled as her mother pat her back, smiling as well.

"Jasmine; you are so adorable and powerful, I'm sure that Mackenzie won't know what hit her when you go out onto that stage." The brown hair and doe eyed 9 year old smiled (just like the others had) as she bounced on her toes.

"Dean; although you may not be dancing with us each week, you are the best hip-hopper I have ever met. Which I'm glad about because I hear Myah is back on Abby's team, who is the best at hip-hop. Because we all know that the other girls have no idea what hip-hop even is." Cathy joked as they all laughed, but some felt a bit bad. Though, now they were on Cathy's team…they couldn't go against her.

"Kaden; you also may not be dancing just as much as the girls will, but you are the all-around-guy-dancer I can count on, and I love that about you." Cathy told the 11 year old boy as he smiled.

"And lastly…Elise. You are my golden ticket because you were on Abby's team. She'll never know what hit her when she sees you this week at the competition, competing with us. You are a better dancer than Myah and Brooke, and you know it." Cathy smiled as Elise knew in her mind that she was going to get Myah back.

Oh, this season was going to be a blast.

* * *

**AN: OH SHAT THAT JUST HAPPENED.**

**Well, since we have new characters, we also have to put up bios! You're welcome :D**

**Name: Acacia Rein**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and fair skin. (portrayed by Quinn Hunchar)**

**Personality: Is a good dancer and seems nice at first, but is always up for a good competition. She's like her mother; sassy yet sweet. She puts someone in their place when they get in her way, and she doesn't like to lose. She develops a bit of a crush on Kaden and she likes to do duets with him.**

**Daughter of: Isabella Rein, who is the bitchiest mother you will ever meet. She thinks her daughter is better than anybody else's and will let you know that, even if you're nice to her. She's not a dance mom to make friends…**

**-/-**

**Name: Lily O'Riley**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Long brown hair, blue/green eyes, pale skin. Seems a bit small for her age. (portrayed by Mackenzie Foy)**

**Personality: Is NOTHING like her mother; she's actually a polite and sweet girl once you get to know her and is a bit shy. Is a very technical dancer and is always tight with pointed feet. **

**Daughter of: Gretchen O'Riley who is the total opposite of her daughter. She has a big mouth and is not afraid to use it; if you even look at her and her daughter the wrong way, she will blow up on you. Is also the younger sister of Dean**

**-/-**

**Name: Jasmine Baker**

**Age: 9**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair, doe (brown) eyes, fair skin. (portrayed by a younger version of Bailee Madison)**

**Personality: All she really wants to do is dance, she really doesn't care if she wins or loses. She just so happens to be a great dancer and doesn't really notice it. She's a bit like Asia (who she knows from the internet) and is a bit of a sassy and tight dancer. **

**Daughter of: Veronica Baker, who is probably the nicest and calmest of the new Dance Moms on Cathy's team. She would rather just keep her mouth shut so she doesn't get her daughter into trouble.**

**-/-**

**Name: Dean O'Riley**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Has greenish eyes, light brown hair, and pale skin. (portrayed by Caleb Barwick)**

**Personality: Is a bit cocky sometimes and thinks any girl will like him, but that's not the case sometimes. He is a great hip-hop dancer, but if it comes to contemporary or jazz, then he would rather pass. Seems to take a liking to Elise, but just to tick Nate off he says he likes Myah, who absolutely HATES guys like him.**

**Son of: Gretchen O'Riley (read Lily's bio) and is the older brother of Lily.**

**-/-**

**Name: Kaden Wilde**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Brown hair, sea blue eyes, and fair skin. (portrayed by CJ Adams)**

**Personality: Is pretty shy, but is loud only with people he knows well. He also has a teeny crush on Acacia, as they work well together in duets.**

**Son of: May Wilde who is just like any other Dance Mom; kind of crazy and likes to think that Kaden is better than the rest of the girls on the team.**

**So…what do you think of 'em? (: **

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter ^.^ I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, but I own any characters that I created. I also don't own any routines that I have not created, they were choreographed by Abby Lee Miller.**

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 7

Myah's POV

We were at pyramid and I was hearing the pyramid results; going from Paige at the bottom spot and Maddie in the top spot (don't ask me why she's there, I really could care less).

I was in the second line, next to Chloe's picture.

"This week's solos are Maddie and Chloe. Maddie's solo is called 'You & Me Against the World' and it's a tap routine. Chloe's solo is called 'Left in the Dark' which is a contemporary routine. I have a duet for Myah and Nate to do called 'Knockout' which is a bit of a jazz/hip-hop routine. Then, the group number is called 'Mad World' and it's a kind of creepy contemporary routine. Get stretched out girls, because we'll be starting right away on the group number." Abby told us as I smiled, getting a bit excited to be dancing with Nate again.

And I mean, we were doing a jazz/hip-hop routine…it couldn't get better than this.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Welcome to your first day at CADC, today we're not doing a pyramid because we need to get started right away. This is my choreographer, Anthony. We have chosen to have Acacia and Lily to both do solos; Acacia's will be called 'Sassy' and it's a jazz routine. Lily's solo is called 'Gravity' which is a contemporary/lyrical. Now, I know for a fact, that Myah and Nate are doing a duet, so Elise and Dean will be doing a duet called 'Cooler Than Me' that is a jazz/hip-hop routine. The group routine will be called 'Ladies' Choice' which is a contemporary jazz dedicated to Hairspray." Cathy announced as the girls and boys pumped their fists and smiled.

"Now, Anthony and I are going to start on the group number, so get stretching. Dean and Kaden, you may go home for tonight." Cathy told the two boys as they went over to their parents as Dean said goodbye to his little sister while the other girls started to stretch out.

* * *

Myah's POV

*Time Skip to Competition Day*

It was competition day at last, and we were in Ohio; and I guess we were around where this women 'Cathy' works, and her team is going to be there.

I have no idea who she is, but Abby really needs us to beat her, so I don't mind.

We had just walked in and we run into somebody that makes Abby stop.

"Hello, Abby! I knew you were coming today since I felt the ground shaking." The older women smiled as the parents on her team laughed as the kids looked uncomfortable (we were, too).

Thank goodness my mother wasn't here today, because she would be in this women's face, no doubt about it.

Abby didn't want to cause trouble, so she pushed past the women as we walked away, Brooke whispered in my ear quietly, "THAT'S Cathy…"

"Oh…she's a real pill." I stated as I rolled my eyes, making Brooke laugh as we set down our stuff.

This was going to be a LONG day…

* * *

**AN: I hope it was alright (: The next chapter will be the duets I'll put the videos of Chloe's and Maddie's solos, but I (maybe) will write Acacia's and Lily's solos, I don't know…I'll think about it ;)**

**R&R?**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!

P.S. Sorry it was a bit all over the place and boring, I just needed to introduce the pyramid and shiz...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter right away ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maddie's and Chloe's solos, but I DO own the two duets and other two solos.**

***OUTFIT(S) AND SONG(S) WILL BE ON MY PROFILE. MADDIE'S AND CHLOE'S SOLOS WILL BE ON MY PROFILE AS WELL***

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 8

Myah's POV

Maddie and Chloe had already done their solos, and now we decided to watch Cathy's girl's solos.

The one girl that was Maddie's age, Acacia, was called up and her costume was cute, I had to say, and her routine was called 'Sassy', which sounded cute.

Her outfit was a cute two-piece costume that was black, pink, and blue, a black scrunchie that was around her doughnut bun, tan jazz shoes, sparkly black eyeshadow, black lipstick, fake eyelashes, and a mirror prop.

The music started, and I knew right away the song was 'Sassy' by Kat Graham. I loved this song to death!

For her beginning pose, she hid behind her prop until the music started as she stood up beside the mirror, doing a leg hold. Then, she did a couple of other stuff until the singing started.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the precious one of all," she did a leap as she did a good job keeping her eye on the mirror (I think she was suppose to- it seemed like she was portraying a vain person or something) and then she didn't land on the ground, so she ran to the mirror and held onto it as she did a pose or something (couldn't see TONS well because we were on the side of the stage behind the curtains).

"I think that I am sassy, I know that I am." She did an illusion and then pointed at herself while she made this cute sassy face (she was a pretty sassy girl, I guess; this song seemed to suit her…).

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, sassy girl that's what I'm called," she did 2 side aerials and then a front handspring to the front of the stage.

"I think that I am sassy, I know that I am." I couldn't see what she did now because of the stupid curtain, but she must've done a trick because the crowd applauded and screamed.

"I'm sassy, sassy as I wanna, picture perfect poster girl, yeah I'm off the wall." She did 2 back walkovers (so, now I could see her) and somehow she got down into her middle splits and slid out of them; her legs behind her as she now did some other crap (again, now I couldn't see her because another dang curtain was in the way).

I still couldn't see the next part, but the song skipped after she danced to, "Raise your hands my sexy girls, my classy girls, independent flashy girl, watch your own cash falls rocks and pearls, drive your rims with your sassy girl."

Now, it was my most FAVORITE part as I guess it was her turn sequence as now I could see her do this part to, "S-a-s-s-y sassy as I wanna be, sassy as I wanna be, sassy as I wanna be."

It repeated 2 times so it let her do a LOT of turns, and then it was the end I guess because the music stopped and people clapped.

She got off by us and she did this sassy roll of the eyes that ticked me off as she saw Maddie (and must've known her for some reason, too) and I felt like tackling that little brat, but Brooke held me back.

Then, ANOTHER one of Cathy's brats got onto the stage as her routine was called 'Gravity'. Her costume showed that this solo was a lyrical; it was another two-piece (this time it was a half top and a matching skirt) that was a orangish/red, lyrical shoes, her long brown hair was down and curled, and she had an orange bow in her hair. Her makeup consisted of just fake eyelashes (or at least that was all I could really see).

We could only really listen to the music as we could hardly see her dancing, and the song was 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles, a gorgeous song that I use to know so well but forgot all the words to it.

Before we knew it, Abby was dragging us away so I could meet up with Nate and go over our routine.

"Now, you two better win because just so you know, Cathy has a duet in your category, you got it?" Abby told us as I nodded, still not really knowing who this Cathy was all about and why Abby hated her so much, but I was going to win just for her and my team.

Our costumes were awesome; my costume was a gold-colored half top, a black tutu-like skirt (and I had black shorts under it), black supras, black boxing gloves, fake eyelashes, black eyeshadow, and my hair was up in a messy pony tail. Nate's outfit was a black tank top, black and grey athletic shorts, black supras, and black boxing gloves. His hair was just his regular; kind of spiked up.

We looked cute together, I had to say…

SNAP OUT OF IT MYAH.

"And now performing in the duet category, Myah and Nate from Abby Lee Dance Company performing 'Knockout'!" the announcer said as he took me out of my thoughts and we got ready at the side of the stage, behind the curtains (him on the right side of the stage and me on the left).

The music started, and I was so happy to be back.

* * *

**AN: HAHA I STOPPED IT BEFORE THE ROUTINE STARTED HAHA**

**Sorry, I had to. Youtube isn't working for me right now and I need the song on to make up the routine -_-**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is the next chapter ^.^ I actually really REALLY love this chapter's Nyah routine (haha…their ship name is kinda cute…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms.**

* * *

Remember Me

Chapter 9

Myah's POV

The music started as I did an aerial once it started, getting onto the stage for the first time today for the part. I then did a chasse-step-leap (with my back leg in attitude) and I landed regular and then rolled on my back as I layed there for a bit until I had to move for the next part. I had done all of this for the part that said, "Baby, everyday in training to get the gold."

"That's why your body's crazy." I got up finally as I did a switch leap, not landing since Nate caught me, as he was now a part of the dance.

"But you can't run from yourself, that's where it's difficult." He let me down as the real acting part came in; I had to play an 'angry' girl as I showed it through my face as I did a fan kick over his head as he ducked down just in time, and when my foot made it to his waist (on the other side) he grabbed it and I turned around so I was in an arabesque. I then did a front walkover.

"Girl I can see it in your eyes that there's something inside that made you evil…" I ran towards him as I swung at him (making it look like I almost hit him when in reality it was a bit away from his face) as he ducked again and he did a kick under my feet as I jumped over it.

"Where did you go, 'cause it just ain't fair." I ran to him again as I did a front walkover over his shoulder (it's a bit hard to explain…it was cool though, believe me).

"Over here thinking bout the – you say, don't know why it gets to me." This part Abby had the bad word (it was only the word 'shit' but we aren't allowed to have our songs swearing and stuff, so I understand) we did 4 pique turns and then did a ring leap, landing on the ground.

"It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie," I did a russian and Nate caught me before I landed (which amazed me how he could lift ME because I was like a hippo) as he turned us around a couple of times.

"Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy." Nate let go of me as I tried to run, but he grabbed my wrist but I jerked it away as I did a tilt kick.

"Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you," he 'fell back' as he slid across the floor, and I ran over to him doing a switch leap as I did a walking handstand over him (Kenzie does this all the time to us, it's cool!). Once I was back on my feet and across Nate, we were back to back as he grabbed my waist as he (somehow) did some kind of lift where he flipped me over…again, it's hard to explain.

"Can't fight no more, you knock me out, what am I suppose to do?" we both did a front aerial as I landed down on the floor (on purpose) and then did a chin-stand while Nate did his own thing in the middle of the stage (probably some hip-hop moves).

"I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out, it's just a TKO. I'm out for the count yeah girl you knock me out, with a TKO." We both did our turn sequence (a whopping 10 fouettes to a triple, then another freaking 10 fouettes to another freaking triple…and they were really fast).

We did a couple of other hip-hop moves but then the end came up as the song said, "With a TKO." As Nate was 'pushed' to the ground by me as I stood over him, my arms crossed as I tried to look tough (I wasn't very good at looking tough, haha) as the sound of broken glass was heard (which Abby added).

The crowd applauded and screamed as we walked off, smiling as I hugged Nate once we got off.

"I'm so happy your back and I'm happy we're dancing together again…between me and you, dancing with Elise was horrid." Nate mumbled in my ear as he hugged me, making me blush.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! ^.^ If you forgot to look last time or would like to look again, the song and outfit(s) for this chapter are on my profile from LAST chapter.**

-mnmdancin12 (Mari)

Peace, Love, ICE CREAM!


End file.
